Omar buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$24$ before tax. The sales tax is $9\%$. What is the total price Omar pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${9\%} \times {$24} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{9}{100}$ which is also equal to $9 \div 100$ $9 \div 100 = 0.09$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.09} \times {$24} = {$2.16}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Omar paid. ${$2.16} + {$24.00} = $26.16$ Omar needs to pay $$26.16.$